


Gateway From a Broken Heart

by onthedrift (on_the_drift), onthedriftinthetardis (on_the_drift)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_drift/pseuds/onthedrift, https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_drift/pseuds/onthedriftinthetardis
Summary: I posted this ages ago on Tumblr, but somehow forgot to add it here. Written for the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt “Gateway.” It's a bit of fluff for 9/9.





	Gateway From a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ages ago on Tumblr, but somehow forgot to add it here. Written for the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt “Gateway.” It's a bit of fluff for 9/9.

He should have known the first time he’d seen her smile; when she’d taken him out for chips; when she’d worn _that_ dress; when he hadn’t swanned off after all the domestics. He certainly should have known when swapping her safety for the Earth’s had seemed unbearable; when she’d stood up to him, showing compassion for a changed enemy; or when he’d been able to forgive her for creating a paradox. But now, as he held her in his arms, “In the Mood” playing throughout the TARDIS, he finally knew. And there was no turning back.


End file.
